thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Mo Monkey Mo Problems
Mo Monkey Mo Problems is the 6th episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Plot In the treehouse of team Pimapotew Kinosewak, Max wakes up Scarlett and wants her to get food for him in exchange for teaching her more evil. Scarlett says in the confessional that Max is starting to annoy her. Meanwhile, Dave is seen smelling flowers in the woods and has set up a picnic. Shawn eventually appears and asks Dave that he thought Sky was hestiant about getting into a relationship. Dave tells Shawn that Sky is considering it but Shawn tells Dave that Sky is competitive and only wants the million dollars. Dave says he doesn't care about the money and asks Shawn if he would give up the money to be with his true love. Shawn, teary-eyed, agrees to find Sky for him. In the confessional, Shawn agrees to get Sky to Dave first then tell Jasmine how he feels. Elsewhere, Sugar is seen talking with Sky who is wondering if Dave has something to do with Ella. Sugar tells Sky that Dave is flirting with everybody and is playing every female contestant. In the confessional, Sugar admits to telling a lie to Sky but only to "mess with her mind" due to the merge coming soon. Ella notices Shawn running by and wants to know is he has seen Dave. Shawn tells her that Dave is in the clearing ready to bear his soul for love and a excited Ella thinks Shawn was talking about her. Ella joins a surprised Dave at the picnic who tells her that the picnic is for someone else. Dave accidentally says that it's for Sky and a heartbroken Ella runs off. Shawn meets up with Sky and before he could tell Sky to meet up with Dave, Chris announces it's time for the next challenge. Sky is excited for the next challenge while Shawn is disappointed. At the meeting area, both teams gather around near Chris. Jasmine notices how the scenery is different but Chris disproves her claim. Shawn suddenly appears and before he could tell her how he feels about her, Jasmine yells at him saying to stay away from her. An impatient Chris says he'll give Dave and Ella one more minute to show up or they will be eliminated from the game. Topher suggests to Chris that they have a host-off but Chris says it's a bad idea. In the confessional, Topher says that Chris is intimated by his looks and says that he should be the one hosting the show. Ella eventually shows up heartbroken and tells Sky that Dave wants to be with Sky instead of her. Sky is excited to hear that but quickly apologizes for acting that way. Dave eventually shows up and sits beside Sky and Chris announces the next challenge as "Snack Attack". He says that both teams must try to get their golden coins into the vending machine and Dave remarks how easy that sounds. Chris, glad to hear someone say that, he'll give the gold coins to two monkeys who run away. He says that team Pimapotew Kinosewak's monkey has a blue necklace while Waneyihtam Maskwak's monkey has a pink necklace. Dave tells his team that he has a secret weapon and reveals that he has a banana. Chris then lets both teams go after their monkeys. Jasmine tells the rest of her team that their monkey is getting away and Topher suddenly tells her he has errands to run. Max tells Jasmine that he is done taking orders from her but Jasmine simply picks him up and hangs him by his underwear on a high branch. Scarlett walks up to Max and she tells him that Jasmine isn't afraid of him because he isn't embracing his true evil. Max is angry to hear this but Scarlett says to be truly evil, he has to do it both to the other and his own team. Max is excited and plans to exact his revenge upon his team. In the confessional, Max is expressing how glad he is having Scarlett as his "sidekick". Elsewhere, Waneyihtam Maskwak corners their monkey and Dave asks for the banana from Sugar. However, Sugar has already eaten it saying she didn't know the banana was part of the monkey capturing plan. Sugar attempts to catch the monkey using the "element of surprise" but the monkey dodges her and Sugar lands in the water. The monkey climbs up a tree and eats the gold coin much to Waneyihtam Maskwak's disappointment. Elsewhere, Topher literally runs into Chris and Topher helps him up still trying to chase after his monkey. Chris then agrees to himself to start hating Topher while, in the confessional, Topher revealed he ran into Chris on purpose in order to take his cell phone. Jasmine is seen trying to find the monkey and notices it has removed it's blue necklace. Jasmine says that won't help the monkey escape until she notices a tree with many monkeys in it. Max, with Scarlett, is seen setting up a trap attempting to trap his team with it. Scarlett then suggest they find Jasmine and Max follows her. Back with Waneyihtam Maskwak, Sky asks Dave to hold down the monkey while she gets the coin but Dave is hesitant thinking the monkey is dirty. Suddenly, the monkey is eaten by a bear and it is about to attack Waneyihtam Maskwak. Topher is seen with Chris' cell phone and is calling the executive producer of Total Drama. Topher wants to know Chris' age and, after getting an answer, suggests to the producer about having a younger face host the show. Topher then hangs up saying the seed of doubt has been planted. Jasmine is still trying to figure out which monkey has the gold coin and Max angrily asks which monkey has it. The monkeys then how feces at Max much to his horror. Meanwhile, Waneyihtam Maskwak wonder how to get the gold coin from inside the monkey who is now inside of the bear. Sky then suggests to bring the entire bear back to Chris and Dave, even knowing it's a bad idea, agrees to her plan still trying to stay good with her. Dave acts friendly to the bear trying to get it to come with them but the bear ends up grabbing Dave. At the tree of monkeys, Scarlett suggests to the rest of Pimapotew Kinosewak that they play "Monkey See, Monkey Do" with the monkeys. Dave is still being held by the bear and Sugar tells Ella to sing to the bear (knowing Ella will get in trouble if Chris find out). Ella is hesitant to sing but Sugar tells her that Chris isn't there and that nobody will tell on her. Pimapotew Kinosewak are seen playing "Monkey See, Monkey Do" with the monkeys and the plan works as the monkey with the gold coin accidentally throw it's coin and Jasmine catches it. Pimapotew Kinosewak then start to head back to the finish line. Ella eventually sings to the bear and it lets go of Dave. Pimapotew Kinosewak are seen running and Scarlett wisphers to Max wondering how did he marked the trap. Before Max could tell her where it is, he and the rest of Pimapotew Kinosewak are trapped in it. Scarlett says in the confessional that the plan was to let Max be the only one that isn't trapped so that Pimapotew Kinosewak know he set it up. However, her plan to eliminate Max still seems possible after he admitted he was the one that set the trap. Ella continues singing as the bear follows her and the Waneyihtam Maskwak back to Chris. Topher says he has never seen a happy bear and Jasmine says if they lose the challenge, she is going to vote for Max. Jasmine wonders how to get out but Max says there is no way out. However, the net eventually falls down due to the weight of Pimapotew Kinosewak. Back at the meeting place, Chris wonders why the bear is acting that way. Sugar attempts to tell Chris the truth but Sky says he hypnotized the bear and that they have the coin. Chris doesn't believe them but Sugar manages to get the bear to cough up the monkey. Sugar then grabs the gold coin from inside the monkey and the others notice Jasmine coming. Sugar then flips the coin into the vending machine before Jasmine could get her's in and Sugar wins it for her team. The bear, once again, eats the monkey and walks off. Chris then rewards Waneyihtam Maskwak with Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails while Pimapotew Kinosewak has to, yet again, vote off another competitor. Chris then says that everyone has to attend the elimination ceremony. At the elimination ceremony, Chris announced that Max is the one that is going home but says he is actually safe. Chris then says that, due to an anonymous note, Ella is eliminated due to her singing. Sugar revealed in the confessional that she was the one that sent the note wanting Ella gone for good. Ella says she has enjoyed her time there and sings one last song to everyone before she is blasted out of the Cannon of Shame. Trivia General *The shoe that the bear spits out bears a striking resemblance to those worn by Cody. *This is the second episode of the season that someone was set to be eliminated, but an event caused someone else to take their place. The first being in Twinning Isn't Everything. *The song Ella sings at the elimination ceremony is the longest one she has sung. *This is the first episode since The Enchanted Franken-Forest to contain nudity. Continuity *This episode mentions Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails, which were previously introduced in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. **In addition, the music played when Chris introduced what the winning team won was also used in Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's commercial. *Chris follows through on his ultimatum to Ella from the last episode. *In Twinning Isn't Everything, Dave stated he never been tested for his allergies. Flowers is one of them and when Dave sniffed one, he sneezed, proving his allergy to flowers. References *This episode title is a reference to the Notorious B.I.G. song "Mo Money Mo Problems." Goofs *While singing to the bear, Ella has visible eyelashes that constantly disappear and reappear. *When Waneyihtam Maskwak are cheering for Sugar, Ella's left sleeve is overlapping her torso. Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes Category:Article Stubs